


Gifts

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [12]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: (Slightly) Forced Masturbation, Anal Play, Double Penetration, Explicit Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Object Penetration, Power Imbalance, Sex Toys, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex, very light bdsm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: I want to see them slip into you.
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Gifts

While their host’s bath-house was neither as big or as luxurious as the one in the Sultan’s palace, it had the only thing that truly mattered: water. As much as they wanted, and as hot as they wanted. Or – to be more precise – as much as the Sultan wanted, and as hot as he wanted, but since his latest victory had put him in an exceptionally good mood, he was willing to share it with Adyghe too.

“Will I have a hard time getting you out of this pool?” he asked in a low voice as he broke the kiss for a moment. 

Since it went without saying that yes and not at all were both her answers, she just closed what little space there had been between them and put her arms around his neck.

“I know what will lure you out,” he added with a grin, running his hand up her thighs and cupping her backside. He was not quite ready to be ridden, but the hunger was already there in his eyes, so she arched her back and waited for his orders.

And almost flinched when he turned his head slightly to the side and cried out: “Kafur!”

He arrived so swiftly he must have been right outside the door of the outer chamber.

“Yes, Sire?” He bowed, pretending he didn’t see her and the way the Sultan’s hands kept on caressing her under the water, just as she pretended not to see him and his snake-smile.

“Bring it in,” said the Sultan, and she could tell he enjoyed keeping her in the dark about it for a little longer. He went as far as putting his hand on top of the box when Kafur returned and placed it by the pool for them.

“Anything else?” he asked as he straightened himself.

Sending Kafur away with a wave of his hand, the Sultan turned back to her and tapped the box with his knuckles. “It’s for you,” he said.

She didn’t know what to say. It was a gift, then, and gifts made her feel… She didn’t even know how they made her feel. All she knew that they were something she still needed time to get used to, so she bit down on her lip, then moved closer and kissed him.

“Thank you,” she whispered, suddenly remembering her manners. “Sire.”

“Why don’t you have a look at it?” he suggested with a smile, and she knew exactly how that made her feel. It made her feel giddy.

“Of course.”

Raising herself from his lap, she knelt on the seat next to him and pulled the box closer to herself. He placed an idle hand on her calf as she turned it around and undid the latch keeping it closed, and watched her open it.

She only had to take one look to know exactly what she had been given.

Every little jar and bottle was wrapped in a piece of cloth, ready for the road, so she only took one of them out to have a better look. And a sniff. It was some kind of an oil, probably meant for her hair, and it smelled so sweet she knew she would need to be careful not to overuse it and give herself a headache. Next to it, there was a small jar with a balm she knew would make her lips soft and pink, and a bigger one, made of clay and sealed with wax, that she was dying to tear open so that she could have a look inside.

They were things she needed. Things she was sure to run out of during the remaining weeks on their way back to Delhi. But the fact that they weren’t simply just provided made pulling her hand out of the box before touching everything almost impossible.

There were a few extra items too, that she didn’t even need.

She was given a new comb, a few hairpins and a small bronze mirror too. It was smaller than the one they were currently sharing with Anjali and Riya, and without any embellishments, but it was so clear she could almost count her eyelashes in it. And tucked into one of the corners, wrapped in its own piece of cloth…

She made sure to pull her hand away slowly, and for a moment she was sure she had managed to fool him too.

“What is it?” he asked, craning his neck to look inside the box.

“I don’t know.” She picked a bottle at random, uncorking it and raising it to her nose. “But it smells…” Seeing the look on his face, she let her voice trail away and inhaled deeply.

He didn’t call her out on her lie. He didn’t order her to answer. He just sat up straight, pulled the box closer to himself and fished the package out.

Judging by the look on his face as he unwrapped it, he didn’t know what he would find, but knew what they were for. Knew that the longer one with the slight curve was to fill her pussy, and the small, pestle-shaped, her ass.

Suddenly it all made sense. Whoever put together the box, must have thought she was new in his service and gave her everything she would need. All the oils, all the balms, and also, all the instruments.

“So,” he said slowly, licking his lips and raising his eyes to her. “Which one would you like to start with?”

“Start…?” she breathed.

“I want to see them slip into you.”

She could feel the heat crawl up her neck and rise in her face. It wasn’t something he was meant to see. Then again, there were way too many things he did that he wasn’t meant to to even count.

“You know how to use them, don’t you?” He watched her curiously.

She couldn’t help it, she blurted out her answer before she could have given it a second thought: “Of course.”

He raised a brow in a way that made wonder if he genuinely wanted to know more. Or if he already knew. He probably didn’t. Men could deal with girls who were unwilling, but helping one that was inexperienced was a woman’s job.

Raising the bottle to her nose again, she decided that since whatever was inside it had no distinct smell, and poured a drop on the tip of her fingers and rubbed it between them. It was indeed an oil, and probably meant for such use.

“I will need somewhere I can lie down.” She reached for the package and looked the Sultan in the eye. They both knew he wasn’t the only one doing and enjoying things he wasn’t meant to, and the grin he gave her in return let her know that he wouldn’t have taken no as an answer anyway.

“Over there?” He nodded towards the slab of stone on which one was supposed to lie whilst receiving a massage, and it was as perfect a place as any.

Biting down on her lips, she gave him one final look, then held her gifts to her chest and stood to step out of the pool. She didn’t even bother drying herself first; she just padded across the room with the Sultan following her so close he could have easily touched her. But he didn’t. There was no guiding hand on her arm, no pat on her backside. He let her walk at her own pace and lie on the table before he took a seat next to her.

She needed a moment, so she pulled her knees up, but kept them together, and took a deep breath.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had done this; she knew very well how to take a cock, and these days there was no need to find pleasure _before_ being bedded. She could remember the first time, though. She had been so young and so scared of it hurting as much as…

Taking another deep breath, she opened her legs and rested one of her knees against the Sultan’s arm, hoping it would anchor her to the present as she slipped her hand down to her sex.

Even though he had seen her do that before, he turned his eyes from her face instantly, and watched as she started caressing her lips. She could have sworn it felt different when he watched. When she paced herself and went slow, she did not only tease herself, but him too. When she dipped the tip of her fingers between her folds, it made him lick his lips. And when she finally opened herself and ran the first tentative circle around her clit, he swallowed so hard she could almost hear it, before moving slightly to the side so that her leg would rest against his chest instead, held open by his arm wrapped around it.

“Go on,” he whispered, looking into her eyes as he put his hand on the inside of her thigh and placed a kiss on her knee.

She did. Slowly, gently, making sure to get herself wet and relaxed before she finally was ready to reach for her gift. It felt heavy, and a little cool to the touch too, but it warmed quickly enough when she aligned it with her slit and started caressing her lips with it.

He kissed her knee again, this time with an appreciative groan, then placed his chin on it, watching intently as she did so. He also gave her thigh an almost involuntary squeeze, and that was all the encouragement she needed.

Arching her back, she moved the tip against her opening and slipped it in.

He squeezed her thigh again, as she started working her gift in and out of her pussy. It was almost too much. The hard ivory that could never get as one with her flesh as a man’s shaft, his hungry eyes, his touch, and the occasional kiss on her knee…

Her free hand found his thigh on its own accord and held on to it with such urgency it made him laugh and reach for it, intertwining their fingers before she had the chance to dig her nails in.

“Don’t stop,” he murmured, pulling her leg closer to his chest.

She didn’t. She held on to his hand, she arched her back even further, and didn’t stop.

Not even when she reached her peak. She kept on going, so slowly it made her skin tingle, and only let the shaft slip out of her and clatter on the table when she finally felt too weak to hold it in her pussy.

“You do know how to use it,” whispered the Sultan, loosening his grip on her leg and running his hand up and down the length of her thigh. “It almost made me jealous,” he added with a dangerous grin.

She had no witty remarks to offer for that. She was still a little dazed with pleasure, and to make things even worse, he slipped his hand back between her legs, turning his eyes from her again, to not only feel, but also see how the gift had left her.

He caressed her gently, running a few lazy circles around her clit before making her sigh as he slipped two fingers inside her. He seemed to be satisfied with the results too, because he pulled them out with a smile that made her open her legs further invitingly.

“Not yet,” he said and shook his head. “You have another gift, remember?” He slipped his fingers further down, smearing her juices between her cheeks.

Of course she remembered. Since preparation could mean all the difference between discomfort and sheer agony, it was something one was not supposed to forget.

He didn’t rush her, though. Still holding on to her hand, he started circling the tight ring of muscle until it was ready to yield and let the tip of his finger in. He did that quite often. He said it made her quiver like nothing else, and sure enough, as he slipped his finger further in, she could feel her pussy contract with the sensation.

He didn’t fail to notice that. He pulled out slowly, running his thumb between her lips once more, then released his grip on her hand and pushed her knee away from himself too.

“Turn around.”

It was an order, but one she was happy to follow. Pushing herself first on her side, then on her stomach, she tucked her elbows under her chest and looked back at him over her shoulder, waiting either for the next, or for him to touch her.

He took the second gift from beside her, weighing it in his hand first, before holding on to one end and giving it a quick inspection. “It won’t hurt you, will it?” he asked in a voice she imagined was the same he used when holding a new weapon for the first time.

“No,” she said. While it was of a good size, it was smaller than most cocks, and definitely smaller than his. It was – after all – meant to help her take one. “If we oil it up properly, it won’t.”

“ _We_ shall do no such thing,” he replied and took the bottle too, before she could so much as think about reaching for it.

Maybe he was a little more than almost jealous. It was an absurd notion; the Sultan of Delhi being jealous of a piece of ivory, but she knew better than to underestimate men when it came to control over her body, so she bit down on her lip and gave him a smile as coy as she could manage.

The one he gave her in return was way less playful than she would have liked, but when he took both the gift and the bottle to one hand, to reach for her with the other, his touch was gentle. He caressed the back of her thigh idly, then as he reached her ass, he turned his head and let his eyes follow the route his thumb took along the lower part of it before he raised his hand and brought it down hard enough for her to jump with a sharp intake of breath.

But thankfully he didn’t seem to be in the mood for more. He rubbed the mark of his hand briefly, then shifted his weight on the edge of the table so that he could pull her thighs further apart and run his fingers between her cheeks once more.

"I hope it won't loosen you up too much either," he pressed his thumb against her entrance.

"It won't." She shook her head, and didn't tell him that unfortunately for her and for most women she knew, it didn't work like that.

“Good.”

Wanting to see what he was about to do, she raised herself higher on her elbows, and watched him place her gift back on the table so that he could uncork the bottle and pour some of the oil into his hand. A generous amount too, for which she felt grateful when he parted her cheeks with his free hand and started preparing her.

He worked gently, breaking down her resistance and building up her desire, so by the time she was able to accommodate two of his fingers, she was also ready to beg him to leave the toy for another day and take her. He must have sensed that too, because pulling his fingers out, he patted her cheek with a chuckle before he picked it up, smeared it with the oil and aligned it with her entrance.

Unlike the other gift, this one wasn’t easy to take.

Even though the Sultan had prepared her well, when it reached the point where she was the tightest, it gave her that sharp sensation which always made every fibre of her being want to buckle and run. But she clenched her teeth and did what was expected of her. She arched her back and invited it further in with a moan until it finally sat as it was supposed to; with its thickest part deep inside her, where it no longer hurt, its narrow neck keeping her slightly open, and its round head resting snugly between her cheeks.

“How does it feel?” he asked.

“It’s…” She couldn’t tell. It felt hard. It felt smooth. It felt alien, and all too familiar at the same time. But she swallowed hard and pushed her memories back to the shadows where they belonged and gave him a weak smile. “It’s well-oiled.”

She loved the laugh he gave her in return, and loved it even more when he leant forward and pressed his lips against her shoulder. “It is,” he whispered, peppering her with kisses while his hand caressed her cheek and the back of her thigh soothingly. “It also looks pretty in that tight little ass of yours,” he added in a voice that made her bite her lip and yearn for more of his touch.

He didn’t keep her waiting for long.

Sitting up, he brushed his hair back, then reached for her again. He caressed her cheek in circles, pressing his thumb down occasionally to open her up and give himself a good view of everything she had to offer.

She knew what was going to happen, probably even before he did, and bit down on her lower lip when he slipped off the table and guided her with a hand on the hip to follow him and bent over it.

No matter how slowly he filled her, she couldn’t help clenching her fists and arching her back with a shaky moan. She had never felt so full before, and her body was yet to decide if it liked this new sensation. All that she knew was that when finally there was no more of him for her to take and he stopped to enjoy her mewls and the way her muscles fluttered around his cock, the sound she made in the back of her throat was that of both pleasure and pain. It was enough to urge him to run his hand up along her spine and rub the back of her neck soothingly before he pulled back to be able to fill her again. Gently. So gently indeed, that it made her toes curl.

“You like it?” he asked in a low voice.

“Yes.”

She couldn’t tell where that answer came from, but hearing it changed everything, as if saying it out loud had lit a new fire in her.

“Good.” He thrust into her again.

She accepted it with a sigh and arched her back for more.

Keeping one hand buried in her hair and the other squeezing her hip, he took her with more patience she would have thought him to be capable of, but when she finally came undone with a strangled cry, he buried himself so deep into her she could feel her eyes burning with tears that she couldn’t stop from spilling.

And couldn’t wipe in time either, so when he pulled out and guided her to stand and face him, they were still there for him to see and to smear away when he cupped her face in both his hands and leaned in for a kiss.

“I hope you told the truth,” he said as he broke the kiss. “For your sake,” he added with a grin. “Because I will do that to you again; as often as you can take it.”

It was a promise she knew he would keep, so when he moved to hook his hand behind her knees and sweep her in his arm to start walking back towards the pool with her, she held on to his neck and returned the grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
